1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for collecting and macerating debris found on waterways. More particularly, it is related to a system adapted for mounting on a watercraft to direct debris to a pump whereby floating debris may be collected and pumped to a remote location where liquids may be separated from the debris and further processed.
2. Description of the Related Art
The collection and processing of debris in waterways and other bodies of water has become a matter of increasing importance to preserve the appearance and reduce pollution, as well as to aid in safe navigation. Heretofore, specialized watercraft have been employed for removing surface oil (known colloquially as skimmers) and for dredging operations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,856, entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR CUTTING AQUATIC VEGETATION,” discloses a watercraft having a cutterhead specifically adapted for cutting aquatic weeds and pumping the harvested vegetation to a remote location.
However, there has developed a need for a debris harvesting system which can be used on watercraft which will effectively collect and pump debris floating on the surface of the water. Such surface debris is difficult to capture by existing methods.